Figuring It Out
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with NY! When Danny gets shot on the job Tim finally figures out what he's been feeling. SLASH!


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

Author's note: This is the final in a seven part story. Previous parts are: _Allocation, Risotto, Making A Difference, Maids Love A Show _and _Bienvendios a Miami._

Figuring It Out

Danny stretched out on the king-size bed, feeling the soft sheets slide easily against his skin as he moved.

Tim wasn't in bed next to him but Danny hadn't really expected him to be. Tim had to be in court in a few hours and he had told Danny the night before that he wanted to be in the office a few hours before he had to be at the courthouse.

Danny sighed and tossed back the covers, his bare feet curling into the soft carpet beneath his feet as he got up and headed into the en-suite bathroom to shower.

"Morning," Danny greeted groggily stepping into the office he shared with Mac a few hours later.

Mac looked up from the report he was reading. "Morning," he answered.

Danny sighed and threw himself down in his chair, resting his coffee cup on the desk. "Is it nearly time to go home yet?" he asked, his face muffled by his hands.

Mac laughed and shook his head. "Unfortunately not," he replied. "But I do have some good news," he continued. Danny lowered his hands and looked at Mac expectantly. "I know who the fake jewels that killed our guy."

Mac handed a folder to Danny, who opened it and read the contents. "Central Jewellers," he read. "Are we heading out there?" he asked, handing the folder back to the former-Marine.

"I can't," Mac answered. "There's something I need to take care of," he sighed, indicating to the folder that was on his desk.

"Aiden," Danny sighed, nodding his head. He knew how hard it was going to be for his co-supervisor to have to fire some one he hired personally but it was something that came along with the job and, secretly, Danny was glad he didn't have to do it.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Danny waved the newcomer into the office. "You paged me?" Jake asked, looking at Mac.

"Yeah," Mac replied. "You can take Jake with you," he suggested to Danny.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?" he said, finishing the last of his coffee and getting to his feet. "What'd you say, kiddo?" he asked Jake, slinging his arm around Jake's shoulders and walking out of the office. "You fancy a road trip?"

Jake grinned and nodded his head. "Sure, Mr – Danny," he corrected himself, blushing slightly. Even after six months on the job he was still finding it strange calling Danny by his first name rather than his last.

x

"God, how can anyone not know that jewels coming from this place are fake?" Danny grumbled as the SUV pulled up in front of the jewellery store. "This place wouldn't know a real jewel if it bit it on the ass."

Jake chuckled to himself as he climbed out of the car and followed Danny to the entrance. "They must make some good money though. These are some very expensive cars. I wish I could afford one."

Danny grinned. "You might be able to one day," he said, patting Jake on the shoulder. "Me, I prefer Tim's bike," he smirked.

Jake smiled back at him. Tim was his and Danny's little secret, no one else in the lab knew about Tim and Danny's relationship and Danny wanted it to stay that way so Jake had been sworn to secrecy.

"Excuse me," Danny said, entering the store and stepping up to a clerk who was with a customer. "I'm looking for the owner."

The clerk glared at Danny. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm assisting this young lady at the moment. If you could just wait and I will get to you as soon as possible."

Danny scowled and unclipped his badge from his belt. "How about now?" Danny said, slamming the badge down on the counter, almost breaking the glass underneath his hand.

The clerk glanced at the badge then back up at Danny. "Ah," he mumbled. "Apologies, Detective. Excuse me ladies," he added, coming around the counter and standing in front of Danny and Jake. "How can I help New York's finest?"

"You can start by cutting the crap and showing us the real jewels that you stole from the Smith family."

The clerk's smile faltered a little. "Excuse me? I'm afraid I don't know who you're referring to, detective."

"Like hell you don't," Danny snapped. "We have evidence that proves they bought their jewels from this store. Those jewels were fake. Now, you can either tell us here or we can drag you down to the station and …"

Danny broke off as he saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes. "Jake," he warned, seeing the gunman and reaching for his own gun. "Get down now!" he instructed just as the guy opened fire.

Jake dropped to the floor instantly, pulling the clerk with him and holding him to the ground. Bullets flew over their heads for a few minutes before everything was silent once more.

Jake cautiously lifted his head, checking that it was safe to get up. "Stay there," Jake instructed the clerk as Jake got to his feet. "Danny!" Jake gasped, rushing over to Danny's side and dropping to his knees next to the supervisor.

"Jake," Danny stammered as he struggled to breathe. His shoulder was completely red from the blood that was spilling from the bullet wound and pooling underneath his body. "Tell Tim that I'm… I'm…"

"Danny!" Jake cried as Danny succumbed to the pain and blood loss.

x

When Tim's phone rang he growled in annoyance. He had got out of court a few hours ago and needed to get his notes organised for his next big court appearance in two days and every time Tim tried to concentrate someone decided they needed his help.

Tim glared at the caller ID when it flashed Danny's name. "Yes," Tim said, "I'm very busy and important how can I help you?"

Instead of Danny's voice answering him, Tim was surprised to hear Jake on the other end of the phone. "Mr Speedle," Jake breathed.

"Jake?" Tim asked. "Why are you using Danny's cell?" The next words out of Jake's mouth were so fast that Tim had no hope in hell of understanding them. "Jake, slow down," Tim said patiently. "What's wrong?"

"Mr Messer – Danny," Jake took a deep breath. "He was shot," he added.

Tim swore his heart stopped beating. "W-What?" he asked. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Jake admitted. "He's in surgery now."

Tim jumped to his feet, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. "I'm on my way," Tim told Jake, slamming the phone down and heading out of the office.

x

Jake was sat in the waiting room with Mac when Tim eventually got to the hospital. Half way out of the office Tim had realised he didn't know where Danny was, but a quick call to Jake on Danny's cell fixed that problem and Tim headed straight to the hospital where his lover was.

"Can I help you?" Mac asked as Tim stepped up to them.

"I'm Tim Speedle, Mr Messer's attorney," Tim introduced himself, holding his hand out to Mac.

"That was quick," Mac observed, shaking Tim's hand.

"We do the best to help our clients," Tim shrugged. "What exactly happened?" he asked, looking between Mac and Jake.

Jake looked at Mac questioningly and Mac nodded his consent, Jake told Tim everything that had happened in the jewellery store.

As Jake finished his tale the doctor arrived walked up to them. "Gentleman," the doctor greeted, "I'm Doctor Jones, Detective Messer's doctor."

Everyone introduced themselves - Tim included. When Tim said who he was he saw a glint of recognition in the doctors eyes and knew that it was because he was listed as an emergency contact for Danny.

"Is he okay?" Mac asked straight away.

"Detective Messer has suffered some major injury to the muscle in his left shoulder," the doctor told them and Tim's stomach tightened uncomfortably. "The bullet was two inches away from piercing his lung. Any further over and there would have been nothing we could have done."

"But he's going to be okay?" Jake breathed thankfully.

"With some rest and recuperation, yes," the doctor nodded. "He's awake at the moment and asking to speak to his attorney," he looked at Tim.

Tim nodded his head, found out what room Danny was in and excused himself. The blinds were drawn on the room as Tim pushed the door open and entered.

"Hey," Danny greeted groggily.

Tim smiled weakly and closed the door behind him. "What have you gotten yourself into now?" he shook his head, moving over and sitting on the edge of Danny's bed.

"I didn't mean to," Danny pouted.

"How did you know I was here?" Tim asked, taking Danny's right hand in his.

"Because there's no way you'd stay away from here," Danny pointed out. "You okay?" he asked when Tim remained silent.

Tim frowned. "You know that weird feeling I've been having for the past few months?" he asked.

"The deja-vu? Sure," Danny nodded.

"I think I might know why," Tim replied. "Now don't go getting all scientist on me, but I think I might have lived in Miami in a past life or something."

"A past life?" Danny repeated.

Tim nodded his head. "It would explain how I knew my way around a city I've never been to. I think I might have crossed paths with Horatio Caine before as well. And…" he shook his head.

"What?"

"When Jake told me that you'd been shot, I had flashes of a jewellery store and me laying on the ground – bleeding from a gunshot wound – with Caine leaning over me, begging me to hold on," Tim told him. "And now you think that I'm insane," he added.

Danny rolled his blue eyes. "No, I don't. In fact, even though it totally goes beyond what a scientist should think, it makes sense."

"How?" Tim asked.

"How else would you explain what's been happening to you?" Danny shrugged, before hissing in pain when he realised his mistake. "Crap," he muttered.

"I'm going to get the nurse to give you some more morphine," Tim said, leaning forward and kissing Danny softly.

"No, don't!" Danny begged. "I hate that stuff."

"Tough," Tim smirked. "You need something to take the pain away. I won't be a second," he added, patting Danny's hand before getting up and heading to the door.

Before leaving the room, Tim turned back and looked at Danny, whose eyes had fallen closed. "I'm glad you're okay, Dan," he whispered before heading out of the room to look for the nurse.

The End


End file.
